Omniverse Alpha Rising
by Zraul Prime
Summary: Ben, Gwen,Kevin, and Rook are going on their road trip through the universe when the alpha nanite (from heroes unite, generator Rex Ben 10 crossover) returns to seek his revenge against Ben with help from (insert cliche dark ominous figure). Warning rated T for swearing, blood, and mature Content.
1. Going on the road

Disclaimer: I do not own this cartoon network does and I only own the so here you go.

* * *

Bellwood, possibly Idaho.

It was a decent day, there was nothing going on at all, except at the house of none other than Ben 10 savior of the universe, drinker of smoothies, teen who's afraid of clowns (or peacocks as he so claims) was currently packing himself clothes for a road trip.

In space.

Ben had decided on the trip because he had just saved the universe for the 7th or 12th time (who's really counting, well besides Ben anyway) from a large humanoid alien clock.

Yes I do know how weird That sounds, quit giving me that look.

So carrying on with the story.

Ben was almost finished packing when his mother Sandra walked in "Ben, sweetie you have everything set for your trip" she said in her oh so cheery voice. "Yes mom I'm almost finished packing" "OK just making sure you have plenty of underwear for your road trip into space" "Mooooom" Ben groaned. Ben loved his mother but sometimes she could worry to much.

"So when others coming to pick you up for the trip?" Rook his partner was going to drive for the majority of the trip in his newly repaired Proto-truck. Rook had decided to rebuild his ship after the time cycles had been destroyed while trying to stop maltruent from remaking the universe in his own image.

"In a few minutes"

HONK HONK !

"Or maybe right now"

Ben quickly zipped up his suitcase and ran outside where he saw Rook in the repaired Proto-truck with Kevin looking up from the backseat "Hurry up man we're burning daylight" Rook gave Kevin a confused look "Kevin I do not see how that is possible, light can not be burned for it is not any form of flammable substance" Kevin gave Rook a look that said really man really? "Oh metaphor I see" Rook said realizing his mistake blushing a little.

"I'm coming hold on"

Ben walked over to the vehicle and opened up the passenger door and sat down, he put his suitcase in the back where Kevin, his cousin Gwen, and Kevin's alien dog zed also sat with the other bags, and just as Ben was putting his seat belt on, his mother came out of the house in a quick pace carrying a tupperware container. "Wait! Ben I almost forgot, I made you all something for the trip" she handed Ben the container through the window.

"Th-thanks mom. What is it?" "Lasagna" the lasagna in question was slightly over cooked, littered with bubbles, burn marks, and what appeared to be asparagus possibly a noodle, it was hard to tell.

"I-it looks delicious mom" HURK "Thank you" Ben managed to say forcing a smile.

"Your welcome Honey" when she walked back inside Ben quickly handed the quote unquote lasagna to Rook who eagerly started eating some of it. "Do any of you want some" Rook asked. "Uh no I just ate" Kevin said quickly"I'm not really hungry" Ben said"I just hate lasagna" Gwen said very nervously.

"Your loss" Rook said as he proceeded to drive away from the Tennyson house hold.

A few minutes after they left the earth's atmosphere Gwen asked "So where are we going to go first?" When she had received the call from Ben inviting her and Kevin along for the trip, she was in the middle of fighting a man calling himself the straight jacket jester who apparently was an old associate of Zombozo who had the ability to cut through almost anything with his metal tipped claws was trying to rob friedkin university of all its valuables so he could sell them to pay for a black market piece of alien tech to help Zombozo with his latest scheme. When she had finished up with straight jacket, Ben called and explain to her what they were doing and why they doing it and asked if they wanted to come along or not, so she told Kevin about the trip and he accepted so Gwen had called back to tell Ben they were in and off they went.

"We haven't really thought about it yet, you got any ideas Rook?"

"Prehaps we could stop by Ravonnah it is been a while since my last visit"

Ben cringed "Are you sure they'll be fine with me being there because every time I go there something bad happens" "It would just be for a night and Gwen and Kevin have never been to my home planet it would be nice to show them around besides how much trouble could we get into in just one short visit? "

Kevin sat up "Actually kind of a lot trust me" "Hey I said I was sorry about that" Gwen said.

"I know but doesn't make it hurt less"

Ben and Rook were awkwardly staring at the two of them.

"Uh Gwen would you care to explain?" Ben said

"It's… a long story, let's just say it involves tampons, dog food, and a squid hat"

The stares only got more awkward

"Look just drop it ok"

"Alright shesh" Ben said as he turned his head to look out at the cosmos through the passenger window.

* * *

2 weeks later Plumbers Headquarters, Orbit around Earth

"BLUKIC! That's the wrong part!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is no – oh wait it is my bad" Blukic said realizing his mistake.

Blukic and Driba were currently working on making a spare teleporter for plumber headquarters, just in case something were to happen to the first one, most likely to be caused by their less then perfect craftsmanship, despite being galvans some of the smartest beings in the universe. Blukic and Driba weren't to bright.

"What are you to arguing about now?" said a new voice. They turned around and saw that it was Magister Maxwell Tennyson who was also the grandfather to Ben and Gwen Tennyson, he was walking down the hall returning from the prison level where he was escorting a very aggressive methonosian who was illegally growing and selling black market plants when he heard Blukic and Driba once again arguing about god knows what.

"Well if you must know Blukic bought the wrong replacement part for the spare teleporter we're constructing " "Well I know that now" "Wait spare teleporter, what happened to the other one?" Max asked confused "Nothing, at least not yet anyway." Blukic said trying to remove the said wrong part of spare teleporter.

"Blukic was supposed to buy the 9-rja-74 quantum intangler, but got a tachyon refluxer 7-gki-32 instead which is longer, octagon shaped and stuck in the de-molecularizer Blukic!" "Driba I said I'm working on it so hold year horses!" Blukic said glaring at Driba with Driba glaring right back.

"Look if I help you with this thing will you two stop arguing" Blukic and Driba thought about it for a second "Alright fine you can start by helping us pull out the refulxer." "If it'll get you to quit arguing then fine" As Max, Blukic, and Driba grabbed a hold of the refluxer, the teleporter activated. "Blukic what did you do this time!?" "Nothing, this thing shouldn't even be operational" Blukic said panicked.

Suddenly a burst of energy came from the tip of the teleporter and hit the wall creating a black vortex with green on the rims, that was getting bigger by the second and starting to such things in. Thinking fast, Max quickly grabbed his communicator "Attention! All plumbers, report to the lab now! A vortex has opened up in the lab and is growing rapidly, possibly becoming a black hole! Requesting backup! I repeat, requesting backup now!".

Dozens of plumbers came storming into the lab. Magister Patelliday came running up to Blukic and Driba. "Alright which one of did this!?" they both pointed at each other. "Okay new question, how do we stop this!?" "Shoot the reflexer it's most likely the cause of this!" Max and Patelliday took aim and shot the reflexer.

The machine sparked and exploded knocking out the lights in the room, except for the vortex which was currently shrinking.

But before it closed completely an object came flying out and almost hit Jerry from inhuman resource and started to ricochet around the room.

"Shit! What is that thing!?" Jerry yelled out.

"Watch out!"

The object then proceeded to ricochet around Blukic and Driba, they closed their eyes and started to scream the following nonsense.

"Demon volleyball!"

"Cry havoc!"

"Flanking gungad hell!"

"Blukic this is all your fault!"

"I want my mommy!"

Suddenly the noise stopped, they opened their eyes to see a metal orb embedded in the wall behind them. Patelliday slowly walked over to where the orb was embedded and examined the orb. "what the hell is that thing anyway?" asked Patelliday.

"I have no idea. Blukic, Driba?"

Before the two Galvan could do anything, the orb crumbled into a cloud of orange dust. The dust slowly started to form a humanoid shape that solidified into a 6 foot tall humanoid creature with a dark metallic body, no face, red glowing eyes, and a vertically elongated skull. Suddenly the creature slowly started to take the form of a pyronite with red fire and dark gray plates. "Halt, you are intruding a plumbers base, explain who you are and what you want. Now!" Max said aiming his blaster at the creature.

"I am… the Alpha nanite."

* * *

This is my first story so no flames you dirty shisnos


	2. Alpha has risen

**Disclaimer: I do not own this, it belongs to its respected owner cartoon network, I only own this story. P.s. from now on Alpha has the voice and accent of David Tennant, also if you don't know who that is then look him up.**

 **(=============x=============)(=========x========)**

Everyone look in awe at the being calling itself the Alpha nanite

"Alright, Alpha was it? Explain what your doing here now" said Max still aiming his blaster at the new arrival. "I am looking for someone and you if help me find him I'll let you live with as little injures as possible."

Working up the neve to speak, Patelliday cautiously asked "who exactly are you looking for?" Alpha turned his head to look at the Pissccus volann "A teenage male human wearing an advanced piece of extraterrestrial DNA storrage technology who from my observations is quite possibly one of the most cunning humans I have ever met, I believe his name was Benjamin"

Everyone facepalmed.

"Of course Ben had something to do with this, it always does" Max said sighing

"So you do know about him. Tell me everything you kno-" he paused looking at Max, then he started to scan him with a beam that appeared come out his finger tips. "Oh ho ho, looks like your a relative of his. So what are you his uncle, grandfather, come thow me a bone here. Oh wait! Grandfather makes more sense, so am I hot or cold here" Alpha said giving him a smirk.

Max, slowly becoming impatient really wanted to know who Alpha really was, what he really was, and what he wanted from his grandson. Max realized Blukic and Driba hadn't spoken in a while and them being silent was never a good thing, so he looked to down to them and saw that Driba had passed out from utter shock while Blukic tried to wake up.

"You're red hot." Max said with venom in his voice.

"I know I am, but that doesn't answer my question. HA! HO! HO! HO! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HUH! HA! . Man I crack myself up HA! HA! If I had tears ducts I'd be crying right now." It was now clear to the plumbers Alpha wasn't one to take anything seriously. "Alright, enough games what do you want with my grandson you freak!" Max yelled very clearly pissed off now.

"Oh, gee what was it, what was it? Wait I remember now I'm going to- hey wait I'm not going to tell you this you old twit!"

Alpha then proceeded to shoot fire blasts at the plumbers some success, he had managed to hit several new cadets, Jerry, and robucket the plumbers matainence robot, but luckly no one but one of the new cadets was seriously hurt. "I'd love to stay and kill, but I must be seeking revenge against the metamorphic teen who ate me alive. Bye bye now!" Alpha quickly flew out of the room.

"Come on Max, we have to head him off before he gets to the hangar deck." Patelliday said urgently. Max nodded and the two of them were soon bolting down the hallway in a hurry to get to the hangar deck before Alpha did. Max pulled his badge quickly and pressed the communicator button "Attention! Plumbers this base is now under lock down I, repeat under lock down. No one gets In or out! Do you understand me!" Static came from the other end. "Nice try, but your going to have to do better than that if you want to stop me. HA! HAAA! HAAAAAAA! *cough* *cough* blimey my throat is dry. Well granted this is the first time I've ever had a real windpipe or esophagus, but I'm rambling on now so I think I'll just stop now." Max, still running looked at his badge in disbelief.

"Patelliday he's taken control over communications!" "That's not the only thing." They both stopped. The door in front of them slamed shut blocking their only passage to the hanger deck. "No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Max yelled as he hit the sealed door. Suddenly the intercom turned on "*static* I don't know if it will make you fell better but I left the station about a minute and a half ago, and *static* I can prove it look out the window" they both turned out the window to see Alpha waving at them from a stolen plumber ship. "To bad the ship's security was bullocks also I destroyed the tracking beacon, the self destruct mode, and on accident the cup holders I hope you don't mind." But before they could do anything, he flew off.

"Oh, gungad it to frell!" Patelliday cursed as he and Max both realized they failed.

 **(=======x=======x=======)(xxxxxxxx=xxxxxxxx=xxxxx)**

 **I know this seems short but Ive just finished late at night and wanna go to bed so... :) hey just a question did I do that emoji thing right because I'm not very familiar with all of the symbols and stuff.**


	3. 2 weeks later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 just this story and if you can't understand that something is wrong with you. I'm just a wonder to be around aren't I?**

 **(Xxxxxxxxxx===xxxxxxxxxxxxxx)(==========xxxxxxxzzzzzzzxzxzx)**

 _ **2 weeks earlier: slowly approaching Ravonnah, but not too slow.**_

It had taken them a few hours but they finally made it to Ravonnah which was rather good news because on the way here Gwen had despretly needed to go pee. She had been holding it in for about an hour in the 4 hours it took them get there. "Rook c-can you p-please hurry it up-p I really gottake go!" Gwen whined in a way the made her sound like a 5 year old.

"Now Gwen, should have done so before we left" Rook said as he steering toward the now visible planet. "But I didn't have to go then" she protested.

"Rook's right you now" Ben said. He had been taking a nap during most of the way over and had woken up to Gwen whining about her bladder being ready to explode. Granted at first he thought it was hilarious, he was staring to get kind of annoyed at her.

"I know, I know but I really got to GO!"

Kevin who had been reading a car magazine looked up from his reading and said "I don't see what the big deal is, it's only been like 30 minutes" "That's the point, 30 minutes-" "Actually more like 37 minutes" "Whatever! The point is I've been holding it in a long time and want to stop holding it in because it's very very uncomfortable! Kevin!" Gwen said very peeved.

"Well you do not have to worry any longer we are about to land and you can go use facilities when we arrive at my home" Rook informed her. "Alright " Gwen said releaved. The proto-truck slowly made its descent on the landing platform, but as they did Ben saw that the ground and the hills surrounding the landing pad had large chunks removed with scorch marks around them scatter about the valley. "Uh Rook I think something happened while you were gone... again" Rook looked around "We must get to my home immediately"

(##########xxxxxxxxxx=====#=#=#=#=#=#=#=)(xxxx=x=xxxxxxxxxx=====)

 ** _Rook household: 4:30 pm Ravonnah time._**

When they got there they were releaved to find the house still standing. Rook was looking around frantically "Mother! Father! Ben!" He shouted. Gwen and Kevin looked at him confused "Ah Rook, Ben is right here" Gwen said, Ben turned to her "Actually his younger brother named himself after me when his tail fell off and... I'll explain it to you later." Ben said after receiving more weird looks.

"Hello is anyone here!" Rook yelled.

"Blonko?" They turned and saw Rook's father Rook Da stepped out the door of the house. "Father what has happened, where is everyone?" Rook said quickly. "Everyone is hiding come we must get inside" Da said nervously, they followed inside to find the rest of Rook's family hiding behind a poorly made barricade of furniture "Blonko?" His mother Bralla said wondering why he was here.

"Um... can someone explain what the heck is going, and also where's the restroom I gotta go" Gwen said. Da gave them a confused look. "She's had to pee for about an half an hour" Kevin said. "Uh well the restroom is down the hall third door to the left." Gwen quickly ran down the hall to said restroom. "As for what's going on, 2 men and a woman arrived here about 3 hours ago-" "Wait they did that much destruction in 3 hours!?" Rook inquired. "Oh... sorry I actually I meant 1 hour ago. They are very destructive especially for low lives."

Ben asked "Well what do the want?"

"Anything that is not nailed down." Rook's brother, Rook Ben said stepping out from behind the barricade with his siblings following in suit.

"Well what do they look like?"

"Oh well they are all noseless with gray skin, they all wore red and yellow clothes, they do not appear to have bathed in several weeks, and the girl somehow rounded up a group of muriodsto do their bidding." To all three of them that description sounded all to familiar.

"VREEDLES!" They all shouted at once.

The bathroom door opened and Gwen stepped out, she then walked back into the living room "Ah well I feel better now, so what did I miss?"

"Vreedles" the three said nonchalantly. "Oh come on, why!?" Gwen groaned.

Rook's family just stood there awkwardly. "Uh Blonko who exactly are these Vreedles of which you speak."Rook's sister Shim asked just now speaking up.

So they group took turns explaining to Rook's family who the Vreedles were. When they got to the part about the other half of Vreedles currently on the planet, Rook was hesitant to speak of his encounterson with Isoseles Vreedle. "And then she flirted with me and for some reason I liked it." He said embarrassed

Their reactions were mixed.

"Dude!"-Ben

"That was unexpected."-Gwen

"Mmeh."-Kevin

"Blonko!"-Bralla

"What does flirted mean, and why would you like it?"-Rook Ben

"Ooh if Rayona finds out."-Rook Shim and Shi

"Oh thank Heavens I thought there might have been something wrong with you."-Da

They all turned and gave him a look that said "what the hell?"

"What? My son is adelesent and is swarmed by girls all the time it was strange to me alright."

"Alright moving on!" Kevin said loudly trying to get pas that award moment."Speaking of which where is Rayona anyway?" Rook asked wondering where his girlfriend was. "She came here to see if we were alright, then left to find Sheriff Wat-Sen- where are you going?" Shim asked.

"To find Rayona." And the Rook was off.

"Okay if he's going to go find his girlfriend we might as well go look for the sheriff."Gwen said as they followed Rook out he door.

(==========xxxxxxx############)(##########################)

 ** _Still Ravonnah but near some bushes and blast craters._**

Pa vreedle stopped what he was doing to bask in the lovely blast craters he and his children had made "Ah smell therse loverly blast fumes" After the incident with his wife on earth he and two of his children Isoseles right triangle his daughter and his (one of many) son parallelogram decided to do the "thing" far away from there. What better place to blow stuff up and steal things than a planet just as backwater as Earth only with less technology and (let's face it) relatively suckish weaponry.

"Hey Pa!" Isoseles walked over carring some amber ogia fruit with several of the large armidillo like muriods following right behind her. "Ah got sum of therse special fruits N Parallelogram got some farm equipment" Parallelogram walked up in a harvester

"Good job Parallelogram now we can get break mer of the surroundin area" Pa Vreedle said proud of his son.

"hur hur" Parallelogram managed to grunt out with glee.

"Sceles why don't you and yer pets and get sum mer stuff okay"

"Alright Pa!" Isoseles got on one of the muriods and started to ride off with the others following behind until they were stopped by a staff piercing the ground in front of them.

"Stop right there!" They all turned to see a female Ravonnahgander with violet hair and an orange dress coming down the hill glaring at them "Who the heck are you?"

"My name is Rayona and you are not welcome here, you low lives must leave now!" She said with a very angry look on her face. Isoseles looked at her for a second before realizing "Hey I seen you befur, we were on the television game show fightin tah marry Tennyson fella." She said in realization. "Yes we were" cringing at the memory of that horrible game show were every girl Ben has been associated with was set up to win his affections just to feed a literal conflict eating host. "Well Lil Missy I don't quite care who yah are but you ain't gonna stop us from our business here, parallelogram." Parallelogram turned to Rayona and grinned.

"Oh so you think I am going to run away like a defenseless child, do you?" Rayona said prepared to fight the vreedle in the harvester. He charged her but she managed to jump out of the way, he turned to smack her but was struck in the face with a blast from her flare that she had in her belt, Rayona then ran to grab her staff that she had thrown into the ground.

But something unexpected happened.

A bright flash of green light Suddenly appeared, when the light died down a figure wearing a blank & white leather jacket with a green scarf and a slightly bulky helmet with bar-like appendages on the sides." Ben! It's me Spanner I've come to warn you abou- ah crap I'm in the wrong spot again. Damn it!"

 **(===================#=#######################==============######==) (############xxxxxxxxxx=========#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#)**

 **Its taken me a while but I finally got this chapter finished. And of course Spanner, why is he here? What does he want so much he's willing to create a time paradox? And why does he wear that scarf? Find out in the next chapter of Omniverse Alpha Rising.  Insert batman joke here.**


	4. Zraul note

**attention readers i am having some writer's block so this is going to take a little longer than I intended so please be patient with me ok. good, also sorry invade you think this is the new chapter sorry.**


	5. Alpha's Escape

**Disclaimer: I Don't own this just the story, this is owned by cartoon network. Prepare yourselves to dive into how Alpha escaped the null void and how he got a body.**

 **(#××××××××××××××=========×=×=×#=×#=×#=×#=×#=×#=×#=×#=×#=×#=×#=×#=)(×#=×# xxxxxxxxxxxxxx ====$=÷#×=×#=×#)**

* * *

 ** _Nullvoid_ :** _ **time unknown. Atmosphere: Red and Purple with a hint of orange.**_

 _Cold_ is what it thought, cold. It didn't really know why it was so cold or more importantly where it was, it couldn't even remember who or whatever it was. It was about to scan its surroundings, but when it tried it discovered it couldn't see them in fact it couldn't see anything. Suddenly some strange new thing was happening to it, a rather strange sensation which it could only asume was feeling.

Then it got much colder.

Suddenly this new feeling started to escalate rather quickly into what it can now only asume is fear. This was now slowly starting to figure out why it was so afraid.

It could feel the presence of something else, something else was out here and it was sure it was coming closer. It tried to open its eyes and run, run like hell. But that's when it soon realized it had no arms, no legs, and no eyes. In fact it discovered that itself was nothing more than a big. ball of sorts.

 _crunch!_

That noise quickly got it's attention. It tried to move away but it only managed to slightly roll few inches. Fear completely over took it, it didn't know what was coming so close but it was terrified for the little life it could remember awake, most of which was spent being in mortal terror.

Without warning it suddenly felt itself being lifted up off the ground. It felt rush of heat coming from the hands of the creature picking it up. Mustering up what little courage it had to try to speak or at least vocalize to the creature the best it could

Vvrrrrmmmm. Vrmmmmm. Vvvvvvrm. Vrmmmmmmm

Silence

So it tried again

Vv vvr vrrr vrmmmmmm

This time it did get a response.

"It's alright, it's alright I'm a friend. I mean you no harm little one." This seemed to calm it down. But something still seemed off about this person. "Come on I won't hurt you. Come on look at me I am a friend, friend. Now please look me. Concentrate real hard on making eye just one you got that." It thought it was strange of _friend_ to ask him to make but ignored that thought so it could try and make an eye.

"Come you can do it" the person named friend said to it. It concentrated hard until a glowing red dot appeared surrounded by a black metal ring. It had just made an eye. For a second it started to wonder how friend knew it could do that until that is when it saw where it was. The surroundings it saw were rusty red stones floating all over the place with a great cosmos in the distance that was mostly red with hues of orange and Purple swirling around.

Then it turned to look at friend. Friend appeared to an adult male humanoid, black leather trench coat, silver gloves and boots, and a black helmet with a purple visor blocking the view of his face. "Alright then let's get you out of the cold then, any longer you would have cracked open like an egg."

Friend then put It under his arm and started to walk away.

A few hours later they arrived at a cave with a metal door artificially installed at the mouth. "Alright, welcome to my humble abode." Friend punched in a number into a keypad on the door and then the door opened and they went inside.

Inside the cave there was a campfire already lit, supplie bags, and some sort of machinery in the far left corner. "I'm sorry for the mess I didn't have time to clean up" he sat it down next to a rock near the fire and went to put his supply bag next to the machinery. "there now there's space for me now." Friend said sitting down next to it in front of the fire.

"I suppose you want to know why I brought you here." It stayed silent "well it's because I know who and what you really are along with how you arrived in the null void" now that peaked it's interest. It looked up at friend curiously with its one eye. "hmm... I thought you'd be interested." friend shifted around and pulled out a small device from his coat. He turned it on and it showed a hologram of two earths "you see the reason you are here is because of your father Ceasar, and two boys named Rex Salazar and Ben Tennyson."

It's eye turned blazing red.

* * *

 ** _Ravonnah: mid afternoon, partly cloudy with a chance of explosions._**

 _Well... I frelled up._ That was the thought going through the mind of Spanner. He looked around at the people staring at him.

"Uh who are you?" Rayona asked.

 _Come on say something, say something._

"sorry to interupt Mrs. Ro- I mean miss."

 _you dumbass._

"A look here fella we were in the middles of a fight here do yah mind?" Pa Vreedle asked. Spanner didn't answer and just ran off into the distance. "Well.. that just happened."

While Spanner was running to find Ben he spotted Rook running in direction "Hey Rook! " Rook stopped running and his eyes widened "Spanner! What are you-" "no time, where's ben?" " Um I believe he is still at my home." "Thanks!" And Spanner was off again. As Rook continued on his way to find his girlfriend he stopped when he realized something.

"Why is Spanner here?"

* * *

 _ **null void: in cave.**_

"I see you remember them and I'm assuming you remember your name is the Alpha nanite yes?"

Alpha responded an angry buzz

"Well Alpha the reason I brought you here is because I want to help you get the revenge so rightfully deserve" Alpha give him what appeared to be a questioning look."and in exchange you bring me the Omnitrix."

 _VRMMMMMMM_

"I can't tell you why I need it but I can tell you I'm not going wear the stupid thing if that's what your thinking."

 _VRMM?_

" I have something more ... Um special in mind." Friend then got up and walked over to machinery on the other side of the cave (or room) and pulled a lever which caused a holographic keyboard and map of sorts to appear. "In order to do this task your going to need a body, and since I don't have any nanites lying around your going to have to use an organic one which I've just found on my bio scanner." The hologram showed four red dots blinking on the map. "See right there one of those ittle red dots is going to be your host body whether they like it or not." He uploaded the coordinates to a hand held scanner and turned off the machine. "Alright Alpha let's go and find you a body"

VRMM VRMM

Friend picked up Alpha and proceeded to leave the cave.

"And on the way I'll tell you my plan."

* * *

 _ **Ravonnah: same time as last time.**_

After waking up zed from her nap Ben, Gwen, and Kevin had her sniffing around to find the sheriff after not finding him at his station. "Oh come on he has to be around here somewhere!" Ben moaned. Kevin gave him an irratated look. "Well the search could go a little quicker if you would just turn into wildmutt and help with the sniffing." "I would but after the major freak out it had with the annihilarg I'm not sure what will happen if I go hero." Gwen who had been trying to track the sheriff using magic and one of the sheriff's hanker stopped and turned to the guys "I'm not having any luck here Ben your probably going to have to."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Gwen? "

"The worst that will happen is you'll get stuck as wildmutt for a few hours."

"That doesn't sound good for me"

"Just do it Ben."

"Alright, alright" Ben sighed as he started to scroll through the alien icons on the Omnitrix before reaching wildmutt." Please don't self destruct, please don't self destruct." He slapped down on the Omnitrix transforming him, but instead a 3 ft tall alien with antenna that was, red, yellow, and green that resembled a turtle crossed with a lady bug.

"Portaler! Oh come on the one time you choose him is the one time I don't want him!" Portaler (Ben) groaned in a scratchy voice.

"This is a new alien I take it?"Gwen asked questioning.

"Well yes and no, you see I've had him for about a month or so but I haven't really been able to use him because the Omnitrix keeps giving me something else" He explained.

And they just stood there awkwardly.

Kevin tried to end the awkward silence. "Okay how's about we try to get back to-"

"Ben!"

They turned and saw Spanner running towards them "who is that?" Asked Gwen Confused.

"Hey Spanner good timing! Yah see we got kind of a problem-" "with the Vreedles I know I saw them on the way here." Spanner interupted. Their eyes widened. "Did you even try to stop them?" Ben asked. "Eh no for 3 reasons. One, I can't really take multiple Vreedles on my own. Second, Rook and Rayona already have it covered. Third, there's-" "what where are they?" Portaler asked.

"About a mile over the next ridge."

"Thanks Spanner!"

Portaler rolled up into a ball and spun in place until he teleported away in a flash of cyan light leaving Kevin, Gwen, and Spanner. "Dammit Ben" Gwen said.

"So wait what's your deal?"Kevin asked Spanner. "oh Uh professor paradox recruited me to help Ben wheN he isn't available." "Are you even human ?"

Spanner scratched the back of his neck "well actually I-"

* _ **BOOM!***_

* * *

 _ **Null void: location asteroid, red mostly with inconsistent rules of gravity.**_

"God dammit Leander, do want the jokustars to find us!?" A gravely voice whispered loudly.

On an asteroid stood four people. One of them having just dropped a heavy piece of scrap metal very loudly, another scolding him for it. The people consisted of a large humanoid spider creature that looked like it was grinning (phil), a woman with red skin yellow horns on her face and a tail (swift), a man in a metal exoskeleton with I grill plate on his face (Leander), and finally a pink skinned man with a large armored head who was yelling at Leander the metal guy (servantis).

Man I suck at my job as narrator.

Leander just looked at servantis without speaking as the mute usually did. "And as always nothing to say to me" servantis said irked. "Well sir maybe we would get work done faster if you helped us move this crap for the shelter." Phil comlpained picking up the scrap metal "I can't, I'm not in the correct physical state to lift this thing"

"you have telekinesis." Phil deadpanned. " Yes but it hurts my head to do so" Servantis replied back. Phil decided to let it go and just (If any of you start singing "let it go" I'll murder your face) keep moving toward their shelter. Ever since they were exiled in the null void by the magistrana, they have had to live off the land and survive without their rooter equipment besides their armor leaving them at the mercy of the jokustars, vulpimancers, and the elements. And even more aliens. Duh.

"Look let's just get inside before whatever passes for night here falls" swift said annoyed with the other three. She walked toward the cave shelter, but when she opened the makeshift door to find something unexpected. A man in a black trench coat with a purple visor helmet holding a red metal ball.

"Hello my name is Eon and this is Alpha you are going to be workin for us now."

"Oh yeah? And why would we do that?" She asked.

" Man I hate it when they say that because they should know by now when people say that it never works out don't you think so Alpha?" Alpha buzzed what could be taken as a "yes".

In one swift movement, Eon in snared Phil, Leander, and Swift in energy restraints to the ground leaving Servantis the only one left standing. Servantis tied to make a break for it when Eon lifted him up into the air. "Oh and where do you think you're going?" Servantis was flailing around saying "put me down!" Eon stepped out of the cave and lowered Servantis down a little.

"I going to make this very clear to you so listen up. You will be working for us for reasons that I will explain, but here's the thing our plan isn't going to work unless Alpha has a stable body to operate in, which he can not form so he has to merge with one of you stooges to do so and Servantis here just so happens to be the perfect candidate due to his telepathic abilities." "WAIT WHAT!?" Servantis screamed.

"Quit being a baby a take it like the spineless man you are." Eon levitated Alpha up to servantis and then he began dissolving into a cloud of orange dust. The dust entered his body through the gaps of his skull and then he started screaming in agony as the nanite was boring his way into his body, he felt he was being ripped apart from the inside while being burned alive.

And that's when he caught on fire (for real)

In just a matter of seconds Servantis was completely ingulfed in literal red flamest and then his screams stopped. When fired died all that was left was an orange metal sphere. The sphere then levitated into Eon's awaiting arms. "Now unless you want to end up like your former leader I suggest do what I say got it?" They just laid there watching before the finally answered. "We'll follow your lead."

"Good, now if my timing is right that worm hole should be opening up right about... now!"

Right on queue a portal opened up. "Alright, phase one is a go." He reeled back and tossed Alpha through the portal. "Come on people we have work to do." He waved his hand over them and the energy restraints dissappeared. They proceeded to stand up and Eon opened up a portal, he turned to them and said. "Follow me" And without saying a word they did.

* * *

 ** _Revonnah: location, the same place as last time._**

"Rook couldn't you just wait for us?" Portaler asked ramming into parallelogram knocking into a wall.

"Not really no" Rook said while dodging blasts from Pa vreedle's pistol. Rayona was simultaneously fighting Isoseles and her muriods. "Could one of you lend me a hand in fighting this illegitimate cretin." "In a minute." Rook said. He blasted back at Pa only to miss and hit a few rocks "looks like plumber man here is a lousy shot." Pa shot back managing to hit rook in the shoulder.

"Hold on Rook!" Portaler yelled as he managed to K.O. parallelogram. He rolled over to Rook quickly a helped get Rook to his feet "thank you Ben." " Your welcome, now go help your girlfriend I'll get Pa vreedle." Rook nodded and ran over to help Rayona. "Alright it looks like it's just you and me Vreedle." "You I have always wondered what twarpise tastes like." Portaler just gave him a disgusted look.

"Dude what the heck is wrong with you!?"

"My last cloning may have been faulty." Pa Vreedle said say realizing what he just said. While he was distracted Portaler teleported over him took his gun and teleported away. "HA! Got your gun" "Oh gungad it" Pa Vreedle said in frustration. He ran over to to attack when a muriod got flung right at him knocking him to the ground and out cold.

Rayona was taking Isoseles head on dodging her punches and kicks while Rook was swatting away at muriods. "If you surrender now I promise to not bruise your face very much." Rayona quipped. "Aw ain't that cute, ah bet yer just mad Cuz plumber man over there finds me more fetching than you."

"No! I do not! She is making that up to make you angry! Ignore everything she says!"

"See he does" Isoseles said before sweeping Rayona's legs out from under her. Rook saw and quickly started swinging harder at the muriods flinging them off to the sides even sending one at Pa vreedle. Portaler rolled over to Rook just as he swung at the last muriod. "Rook, buddy you alright?" Portaler asked. "Just fine thanks, we must help Rayona against Isoseles" Don't Need To Tell Me twice."

Rayona was currently pinned under Isoseles with her own staff. "Ain't it just exciting to let loose and fight every once in a while? Too bad yah probably won't live long enough to find out how good it can get." Isoseles said from on top of her.

"Hey!" They turned to see Portaler and Rook looking at them . "Get off of Rayona or we'll-"

 _*beep-beep beep-beep beep-beep boop*_

 _"_ Wait for the Omnitrix to power up, dang it!" Ben finshed back to normal. Rook ignored him and began to walk closer pointing his proto-tool at her." By authority of the Plumbers I am placing you and your kin under arrest for theft, vandalism, endangerment of inocent lives-" "Not to mention kidnapping the sheriff." Ben added. Isoseles got up. Slowly and put her hands behind her back and as Rook put handcuffs on her Ben asked "where is the sheriff any way?"

"In our truck it's over the next hill." Isoseles answered."really, it was that simple?" she nodded. "Okay now we know where Sheriff Wat-Sen is at we can go get him and-"

 _ ***BOOM!***_

* * *

 **Eon is back in black and doing something very suspicious, what is it? Is he form a basketball ball team to fight the looney tunes, or maybe he's just lonely, who knows? This chapter took way to long to write. but then again writing is hard.**


	6. Cluttered mess

**Disclaimer: Ben 10 is owned by cartoon network & man of action, I do not own anything except the story and possible OCs. Please support the official release. (Also sorry for taking so long I've gotten into dragon Ball and fairy tail recently and it kinda distracted me. He he oops.)**

* * *

 _ **Ravonnah: post fighting**_

" Aw what now?" Ben groaned. As Rook, Ben, Rayona, and even the vreedle looked for the source of the boom Spanner came running up to them nearly out of breath. "*Huff...huff... huff*...Ben..I-I have *huff* something...important to tell you.*groan*" Spanner got out exhaustedly. Behind him Gwen, Kevin, and zed caught up with the rest of them.

"Alright helmet head start talking Cuz we have to Deal with whatever is making that noise." Kevin said arms crossed. "That's just it, what I came here to warn Ben about is causing that noise." Spanner explained. Turning to face Ben he continued. "I've just got here from a very complicated cross-time space situation, and have arrived here before it starts to help you guys stop it from happening."

"Well exactly how bad are we talking here?" Gwen asked.

"The multiverse explodes." Spanner said flatly. "Oh great on our vacation none the less" Ben said irratated. Rayona while very confuseed, promptly paled at hearing this. Rook turned to his girlfriend and told her to take Isoseles to the Sheriff's station and go get him out of the truck. She complied and lead the vreedle to the other side of the of the ridge.

"Okay Spanner we all ears what's gonna happen." Ben asked walking overy toward him as everyone else leaned in to here Spanner's story "well it all starts when-"

 ***BOOM!***

 **"** you know what how about I tell you once we get behind my force field okay." He said panicked. "Why? Spanner what's happening?" Ben said stepping closer to Spanner. "Those loud noises we've been hearing that's the timeline about to change now if you want to remain unaffected I'd suggest getting in behind the force field!" Everyone listened to Him as he put up the shield a wave of pink light came washing over the sky, rippling across the land when.

 _"Nothing happened?"_

* * *

 _ **2 weeks later. With the Alpha nanite.**_

The alpha nanite sat in the cockpit of the stolen plumber ship on his way through space to kill Ben Tennyson while planning on how he was going to take the Omnitrix while picking at his " _teeth?"_. "Maybe I could...no that wouldn't work. Prehaps... no that could damage the Omnitrix. Wait I could... not do that either and besides where would I even that much taydenite." But before he could continue his (stolen) ship was caught in a Shockwave of pink light. "Aaaaahhhh!" He screamed form about a minute when the light died down.

When it all cleared the ship was nowhere to be seen but in its place was the Alpha nanite but his appearance had changed. While his body was still the same dark gray it was before it was a lot slimmer and more solid looking with 5 thin, red V-shaped lines running horizontally across his torso with 3 red stripes on his thighs and shoulders. The head remained about the same with it still lit a flame. the elongated cranium of servantis was still in place with the face of a pyronite still present as well, but the face had a few key differences such as the eyes being more narrow and menacingly than before, the teeth as well become shorter but wider with the jawline being more squared off than I was before. Finally, the hands were a dark grey with 4 fingers and a red circle on the palms and backs of the hands.

The nanite slowly started to regain composure. When he fully sobered he looked around confused. " _what just happened?"_ he thought. He stared down at his body feeling as if something was _different._ " _I almost could have sworn was in a ship. But why, i didn't even take a ship I don't need to breathe and I can fly faster than any star cruiser through a vacuum. So why do I remember taking a ship? Maybe i just fell asleep and dreamed it? I need to focus on the mission, Kill Tennyson and steal the Omnitrix."_ He shrugged it off the and continued forward propelled by an aura of red fire-like energy that engolfed his body.

" _But what really bothers me about it is that for some reason I had a Scottish accent."_

* * *

 _ **Ravonnah: 2 weeks earlier.**_

After the light dissapated, they found themselves confused to find that they had somehow moved to infront of Rook's home.

Wait... what?

I'm the narrator and I have absolutely no idea what is truely happening right now.

And that creeps me out quite a bit, and I am just stalling right now for the author who has gone into a very deep a distracting writer's block.

Hey Zraul are you going write the rest of the story yet or- _(of course I am! I just need to remember what I had planned to happen here alright. Look how about I show you and the readers some specific changes made to the universe/timeline while I think of what happens next, I know this breaks the pacing and the flow of the story but I really am stuck in a bit of a rut here. I'm really sorry everyone I know you want to know what's gonna happen but you will have to wait longer than you should and I'm sorry for that.)_

Wow.

Okay I guess..? I'm usually not supposed speak for myself but hey he's the boss.

On with the short in chapter stories. I guess?

* * *

 ** _Earth present time. (The 2 weeks earlier stuff was getting old.) Bellwood, California (ha! FINALLY Learned The State, in your face Wikipedia!) Gwen's parent's home._**

It was a pleasant afternoon, Frank Tennyson was watching the beginning of a football game on TV and his wife Natalie was washing the dishes all in all it was peaceful.

Then a massive burst of pink exploded through out the house.

"Argh!" Frank had shield his eyes from the light for a brief 5 to 7 seconds before the light dissapated. When he uncovered them he discovered his son Ken sitting next to him on the couch. That was when Natalie came into the room her hands still dripping wet. "Hey what was that noi- oh Ken when did you get here!?" Ken looked at his father then his mother and said "I...don't really remember."

Looking his wife with an equally confused face " what were we talking about?" Natalie just stared at them before replying "Oh! I was asking if you guys were hungry." Both Ken and Frank now remembering a completely different set of events said yes before turning back to watch the game.

* * *

 _ **Ben's house: same time. Living room.**_

Carl Tennyson was reading a newspaper when I bright flash of pink light engolfed the home for 5 seconds before leaving. When he opened his eyes he found a German Shepherd sitting next to him on the couch.

"Sandra have we always had a dog?"

Sandra Tennyson walked into room having not have heard him clearly. "What was that Carl?"

"Uh... nevermind I don't remember what was any way."

"Okay then don't forget to walk the dog."

"Alright!"

* * *

 _ **Undertown: same time. Offices of Argistix security.**_

 ***thump***

"OWW!"

Argit having been knocked out of his chair pulled himself back on to his seat trying to figure out what had just pushed him on to the floor when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." A small purplish grey alien with spiky rock-like skin walked in. "You alright sir?" Argit immediately abandoned his train of thought to speak with his employee.

"Yeah Plugg I'm fine just fell outta my chair. Now what did you want?" Plugg or solid Plugg as he is more commonly known walked up to the desk. "I just came in to remind ya about the conference about ya runnin for mayor in an hour." Solid Plugg said. "Oh thanks I almost forgot say could you get one of the techadons to bring me my suit- the orange one." Argit responded. "Whatever you say boss." Argit had be planning to run for mayor of Undertown for a while now and with election in full swing he of course had decided to start his campaign now.

After Solid Plugg left the room Argit went over to the the tall mirror he had on the wall facing the office's large window and started to undress, but after he took off his shirt he stopped to look in the mirror. For a member of his species he wasn't really anything to look at he was at an average height, rather thin with dark circles around his eyes showing how little sleep he actually got, but on his left pectoral was a circular metal implant with an x-shaped right below it with no fur growing on the scar at all exposing the pink skin underneath. Argit raised his right hand to gently rub the scar. A pained look flashed upon his face as he recalled how he got them.

 _"Where are we going I'm scared."_

 _"Species: marzupialan. Two males, one adult and one child."_

 _"Experiment 87-218 results... partial success."_

 _"W-why won't he wake up"_

 _"Daddy!"_

 _"How could you!?"_

 _"Rot in gungad you miserable bitch."_

" **Your suit as requested**." Argit jumped at the voice of the techadon he hadn't even heard it come in. "Thank you now go out and get the car started I'll be out in 5"

" **Affirmative."**

When the techadon left turned back to the mirror and sighed. "If only dad could see me now."

* * *

 _ **Plumber's headquarters: Before attack.**_

"Ugh... mah head, hey biod you alright?"

Standing in a hallway in plumbers headquarters were the vreedle brothers octagon and rhombiod wearing plumbers with octogon wearing a yellow cap and rhombiod with a buzz cut. Rhombiod was currently holding his head with his eyes scrunched shut Groaning slightly."Yeah I'm fine. Say octagon what we're doing what were doing just now?" Octagon paused for a second in thought before responding. "We... were... about ta hand over our report on those blackmarket herb smugglers we done arrested." He finished fully remembering where they were going. " Oh yeah that's right guess I'm just tired is all."

"Biod hows bout we go to da cafeteria after giving our report."

"Okay ooh maybe I can try that there extra spicy stuff today. Um umm."

The vreedle brothers have been loyal, hard working plumber operatives quite some time now dispite having accidentally blowing up the plumber training acedemy they graduated Inot full fledged plumbers and they were pretty good at their job even helping Ben out sometimes in stopping bad-guys. Right now though they were just looking for Patelliday so they could hand over their report and get some lunch. They took the main elevator to the control and looked around before they spotted Patelliday be the teleporter.

"Magister Patelliday." They said as they hurried over to him.

"Wha- oh vreedles what can I do for you boys?" "We finished our report on those methonosian we arrested." Octagon handed Patelliday a stack of paper held together by a black clip. "Thank you I'll read this later in my office as soon as I" turns to glare at teleporter. "Figure out what's wrong with this stinking thing." Patelliday kicked the side of the teleporter to show his frustration.

"Maybe you should have Blukic and Driba look at it." Rhombiod suggested.

"For all I know they might have broke it themselves." Before he could finish they all received a call on their communicators from Max Tennyson.

" _Attention! All plumbers, report to the lab now! A vortex has opened up in the lab and is growing rapidly, possibly becoming a black hole! Requesting backup! I repeat, requesting backup now! "_

They all quickly rushed to the lab followed several dozens of other plumbers. When they all got their they saw a black vortex with green Patelliday ran up to Blukic and Driba with the Vreedles following in suit to stand next Max. "Alright which one of you did this!?" Patelliday yelled at them.

They both pointed at each other.

"Okay new question, how do we stop this!?" Driba pointed toward the spare teleporter. "Shoot the refluxer it's most likely the cause of this!" Octagon and Rhombiod took aim and shot the refluxer. The machine sparked and exploded knocking out the lights in the room, except for the vortex which was currently shrinking. But before it closed completely an object came flying out and almost hit Jerry from inhuman resource and started to ricochet around the room.

"Krutak! What is that thing!?" Jerry yelled out.

" Watch out! "

The object then proceeded to ricochet around Blukic and Driba, they closed their eyes and started to scream the following nonsense.

"Demon volleyball!"

"Cry havoc!"

"Flarking gungad!"

"Blukic this is all your fault!"

"I want my mommy!"

Suddenly the noise stopped, they opened their eyes to see a metal orb embedded in the wall behind them. Patelliday and Octagon walked over to the to where the orb was embedded and examined the orb. "what the frell is that thing anyway?" asked Patelliday. "I don't know but I'm going to see if I can get out of the wall." Before anyone could do anything, the orb crumbled into a cloud of dark-gray dust. The dust slowly started to form a humanoid shape that solidified into a 8 tall humanoid creature with a dark metallic body, no face, red glowing eyes, and a vertically elongated skull/cranium. Suddenly the creature slowly started to take the form of something similar to a pyronite with red fire and dark gray metallic body.

"Whatever you are halt."Max said aiming his blaster at the creature.

 ***Vvrrrrmmmm***

"Max I don't think you should be threatening the flaming monster"

The creature(Alpha) then started to scan Max with a red beam coming out of its palm. "Scan complete. You share DNA with Ben Tennyson where is he?"

"Alright, enough what do you want with my grandson you freak!" Max yelled very clearly pissed off now. Octagon and Rhombiod just stood behind Max glancing cautiously at Alpha. " _I hope Max knows what he's doing"_ _Octagon thought._

Alpha's head raised up and his eyes flashed. "Omnitrix power signature detected. I found you, you little shit." Alpha then proceeded to shoot energy blasts at the plumbers with great success, he first struck Max in the shoulder throwing him to the ground then hit several cadets killing some of them, and knocking Jerry into robucket. "Farewell plumbers mwa hahahahahahahahah! HUH hahahahahaha!" Alpha quickly flew out of the room.

"We'll stay we with the wounded! Vreedles you and take everyone else to head him off before the gets to the hangar deck!" They nodded. the Vreedles and the remaining plumbers were soon bolting down the hallway in a hurry to get to the hangar deck before Alpha did.

" _Attention! Plumbers this base is now under lock down I repeat under lock down. No one gets In or out! Do you understand me!"_ Came from the comms. Channel until they started to hear static come over the channel. "I am The Alpha Nanite, I am superior to all of you in every way you can not stop me from getting my revenge." Seven of them stared at their badges In disbelief. "He's taken control over communications!" Octagon said aloud. " That ain't the only Thang!" They all stopped. The door in front of them slamed shut blocking their only passage to the hanger deck. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! " Rhombiod yelled as he hit the sealed door. Suddenly the intercom turned on. "*static* trying to stop me was a waste of time I am gifted with electromagnesis meaning I can control and manipulate the electric impulses in both technology and organic life meaning you're lucky that I didn't blow up this base or make you all mentally retarded. no one is going to stop me from murdering Ben Tennyson! *static* oh and have a nice day."

They all turn to see Alpha waving at them from the vacuum of space. He flared up his body in plasma and he flew off. "Oh, frell it to gungad!" A random plumber cursed as the Vreedles and other plumbers realized they failed.

* * *

 ** _In Space, random spot: same time (2 weeks earlier)_**

As the pink time wave washed over the empty vacuum a spherical spacecraft no bigger than a house sporting a gray & red paint job reading "honk if you can't breathe oxygen" on the bumper sticker stopped mid flight due to the pilot having to shield his eyes from the light.

The alien pilot in question was wearing a white orb shaped helmet with a black mouthpiece, no visor, straw hat, tan tunic, black cloth belt tied around the tunic holding up blue baggy pants, and boots. When the pilot uncovered his face he saw that a planet had spontaneously appeared in the once empty space.

"Huh... so that's where Osmos V went, Neat." The pilot said aloud.

Out of the corner of his eye the pilot saw a ship drifting around lazily. Curiosity getting the better of him he straightened up his hat and flew over to the ship to investigate. When he got a closer look, the ship was anvil shaped with two cylinder shaped engines at the sides and rear of the ship sporting an unrecognizable symbol on the side in faded black paint, there were barely windows on the ship and the windows that were visible were too small to see into.

The ship had it's engines blown out with the exterior lights still lit. " _Okay my conscience_ _says to see if there's anyone in need of medical attention, but my common sense is krutaking it's pants in fear right now... I really hope I'm just being paranoid."_ Mustering up as much courage as he could the pilot flew even closer to find a spot to dock his ship.

He found a docking station above the left engines and started docking. Unbuckling his seat belt the pilot rose from his position and moved out of the cockpit to look for the first-aid kit and his pistol just in case there was something not too friendly on the other ship. Making his way to the living quarters he found his pistol lying out on the center table, holsterin it he started to search the droor to the right of the table before finding the first-aid kit under some spare gauze.

With all in hand he changed into a spacesuit (previous helmet included as part of suit) that had the name Humtovulk stitched on to the left breast of the suit strapping the first-aid kit to his belt. "Note to self. Get new spacesuit that spells my name right, I mean how hard is it to spell Huntavol it's not even that many letters?" Huntavol said to himself. Going over to the air-lock he pulled the lever to open the hatch and enter the other ship.

Upon entering he turned on his flashlight and started scoping for the alien passengers."Hello is anybody here?" He asked. All he got was silence. This ship was only a little bit bigger than his own ship so if Huntavol was going to find anyone it wouldn't take long to do so.

After searching the cargo hold full of nothing but tools and wooden crates, he moved onto the living quarters and found two unconscious people lying in the floor.

The first was a female sotoraggian in lavender armor without a helmet , but instead of the disfiguring mutations or bionic enhancements that their kind usually had she had a rather humanoid face appearing around 16 with short black hair stopping at chin level, smooth grey skin, regular eyes, short grey spikes on the forehead, no nose just two small nostrich slits, and black lips.

The second was a middle-aged human man with dark brow hair graying at the sides with a gash on his forehead wearing a pair of goggles around his neck, a steampunk style white lab coat with tan pouches and accents, a tan button up undercoat with more pouches, cowboy boots, a walking cane in his lap, and a cybernetic right hand.

Huntavol went to the man first due to his injures being the more visibly serious. "Ugh my head" the man groaned. "Sir I found you and your companion unconscious you currently have a gash on your head and are bleeding quite a bit, I'm to need you keep talking to me so you-" "Don't go into shock or pass out I know I've been around the block a few times." The man Interupted. "Okay how about we introduce ourselves my name Huntavol Zothak it may say huntovulk on the suit but that's a typo. and you are?"

"Paradox, Professor Paradox"

* * *

 _ **Downtown Bellwood: same bat-channel (RIP Adam West) :'(**_

As the bright Pink flash disappeared time, reality, and even the very structure of how everything worked and was. Is now changed forever.

Julie Yamamoto and her pet Ship (a galvanic mechamorph symbiote.) were walking when for some reason they got dizzy, but almost immediately forgot about it and kept walking."I wonder Ben and the others are enjoying their roadtrip? I should call Gwen to see how they are doing." She pulled out her phone and called Gwen's plumbers badge. She was calling Gwen for three reasons one being that Ben was probably busy with something at the moment either fighting or sleeping , two Kevin never answered her calls, and three she didn't now Rook's number.

Julie sat down on a bench with ship and waited for her to pick up. (I just now realized 5 to 6 chapters in and I have done no character development whatsoever. Except on the villains.) She heard the dial tone for a few more seconds before someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Yes, to whom am I speaking?" A young male voice asked.

"Who is this?"

"This is Kenneth."

Julie stared at her phone. _"Kenneth?"_ "This is Julie Yamamoto where's Gwen?" Julie destinctly heard him mutter crap baskets on the other end before he responded. "Gwen can't come to the phone right now because she is currently being turned into a mystically charged nuclear war-head by a fish in a speedo and Ben is currently trying to stop him by violently having a heart attack so please call again later maybe around 5:42 I'm sure she be happy to talk to you then- Oh shit! Going south, going south, going south!" *click* buzz*

Julie stared at her phone. And stared and stared with the biggest WTF!? look anyone has ever given.

" _maybe... it's not as bad as it sounds?"_ Julie hoped with all her might greatly concerned for her friends safety and coming to the realization that despite how batshit insane that was it didn't suprise her one little bit. "Hey ship did you record that call?"

" _ship ship"_ he yipped (hah it rhymes)

"Good boy." " _Calm down Julie they've been in worse I'm sure they'll_ _be fine."_

* * *

 ** _Chimerian Hammer: literally 5 seconds after the time wave. (2 weeks earlier)_**

Vilgax blinked.

He was alive.

How was he alive? Because last time he checked he was a petrified corpse on Galvan-B, but here he was alive and well sitting in his captain's chair on the helm of the Chimerian Hammer with a glass of wine to his right and an issue of tentacle care weekly to his left. "What. The. Frell?"

"My lord?" Vilgax looked to the left to see Pysphon holding a green digital tablet in his hands presumably waiting for his master to respond. "Psyphon was...I dead before or was that just a dream?" Psyphon was taken aback. "I beg your pardon my lord but are you feeling aright?"

"I...am not entirely sure of what is going on right now."

"Prehaps it's from the malware in your body acting up again my lord."

"..." " _something is off here, I should just play along for now."_

"Psyphon could you please tell about me myself?"

Psyphon gave a questioning looking look wondering why he was asking him something that he should have already known but didn't ask."Well my lord you are by far the most feared man in the universe, you have strength and intelligence beyond that of anyone of your race, you are the Lord and master of 51 planets, you are supreme leader of vilgaxia, you have a star core in your possession giving you virtually endless power, you have been infected with a modified version of the the mechamorphic virus known as malware, and you have sworn took seek revenge against that accursed Ben Tennyson and take his Omnitrix to conquer the universe-" "Stop. Psyphon could please explain the malware part in more detail because my memory is a bit clouded today."

"Well the malware is a mutated parasitic version of a regular galvanic mechamorph that assimilated matter that was mostly stopped by Tennyson execpt for the strain you are infected with which is genetically modified to work in symbiosis with your bionics and organics my lord."

Vilgax slowly taking this in lifted both his arms and concentrated. His arms turned black and the gaps in his muscles turned red, leading to his left arm becoming a blade while his right arm became a plasma cannon. Vilgax grinned.

Whatever time space paradox mumbo jumbo crap had occurred to let this happen he didn't really care all he knew was.

He is sooo going to kill Ben 10 this time

And refused to give up the chance so he would have to act quick.

"Excuse me Lord Vilgax, I had some urgent news for you before... whatever it was that just happened right now."

 _Urgent?_

"Proceed with it."

"The sensors we had set up to detect the Omnitrix leaving earth have well dectected the omnitrix off world." Yes a perfect opportunity to get what he has yerred for so long. "Ehh... umm but." "But. What. Psyphon." Ugh what was the catch this time?

"There appears to be two of them now."

Two Omnitrices

Vilgax blinked.

 _What?_

* * *

 ** _I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting, but as I repeatedly say writing is hard. Also I recently got into anime and as it turns out it is actually very good. I'm just really easily distracted by everything from babies to spiderman homecoming or the wonder woman movie that f**king rocked. Also laziness._**

 ** _God Damn it I'm so itchy now._**

 _Well zraul maybe you wouldn't be if you weren't just binge watching game grumps the past week and took a shower._

 **Never! You can't take me alive! *jumps out window***

 _Wait isn't that window right above the-?_

 **Oww! *Narrator looks out window to see zraul lying on an area of ground covered mostly in gravel** **and leftover parts from a swimming pool* I forgot the pool was removed.**

 _*sigh* I'll call Dr. Andrews._

 ** _I can't feel my spleen._**


End file.
